<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Перед побудкой by Catwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913480">Перед побудкой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf'>Catwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Моменты страсти [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, M/M, Male Slash, Porn with Feelings, Prison, Prison Sex, Romance, Slash, Top Ian Gallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как выяснил Микки, даже в тюрьме бывают чертовски приятные минуты.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Моменты страсти [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Перед побудкой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Таймлайн 10 сезон 2 серия. Мне хотелось исправить то дурацкое окончание интимной сцены на нарах, которое показали в сериале :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Йен, как всегда, лезет к нему перед побудкой.<br/>Почалившись на нарах хоть пару месяцев, побудку и отбой начинаешь чувствовать нутром. Примерно за полчаса.<br/>Как раз столько времени – или чуть меньше – им хватает, чтобы трахнуться.<br/>Микки ухмыляется – сонно, довольно, не открывая глаз, – когда тело Йена, горячее даже сквозь бельё, прижимается к нему сзади на узких нарах. Йен проводит ладонью по его груди через майку, целует полуоткрытым ртом ухо; Микки закидывает одну руку назад, чтобы сперва обнять Йена за шею, притягивая ближе, коснуться пальцами стриженой кромки рыжих волос, – а затем погладить по бедру. Йен уже возбуждён – твёрдый член вжимается в ложбинку между ягодиц, – и Микки со смешком помогает ему стянуть с себя казённые хлопковые трусы, обнажая задницу. Йен возится, приспуская собственные трусы, снова притирается, лезет под матрас – достать припрятанный одноразовый пакетик смазки. В тюряге раздобыть такое непросто, но иногда им удаётся.<br/>Микки слышит шуршание: Йен вскрывает прозрачную пластиковую упаковку зубами, сплёвывает оторванный кусочек, выдавливает смазку на пальцы. Берёт Микки за плечо, переворачивает на живот, целует сухими горячими губами между лопаток – там, где кожа не прикрыта майкой. От этого короткого поцелуя по спине пробегают мурашки, и Микки прикусывает губу, чтобы не застонать.<br/>Вязкая прохладная смазка между ягодиц. Пальцы Йена внутри – разминающие, растягивающие задний проход. Микки пытается прогнуться, принять глубже; не сдержавшись, коротко стонет, когда Йен задевает простату. Давай уже, рыжий лобок…<br/>Кажется, он сказал это вслух.<br/>Йен убирает пальцы, но возникшая пустота тут же заполняется немаленьким членом. Микки приглушённо стонет, уткнувшись в подушку, подаётся навстречу; ловит руку Йена, обнявшую поперёк груди.<br/>Как бы там ни было, а даже в тюряге бывают чертовски приятные минуты.<br/>Кажется, оно того стоило.<br/>То, что он отказался от свободы, чтобы быть со своей рыжей морковкой.<br/>Микки стонет громче и переплетает пальцы с пальцами Йена.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>